My Life
by GrieverLionheartedGunblade
Summary: Yugi is a student who is depressed he wants to end his life until he meets a certain someone. I suck at summaries just read it inside thanks:) quite OOC sorry
1. My hopes

Disclaimer: No No.. I do not own Yugioh. (Though I wished I did)  
  
Hey. if you're reading this fic thanks. It's my first so I hope it won't be too bad.  
  
Hope there won't be many mistakes cause I got a B- on my final English paper  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1: Me the loser  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
Do you know any losers?  
  
Well the losers are the ones who always unpopular, not the ones that are uncool. They don't know of the world going around them. Some of them don't even know about bands like N'sync and Linkin Park.  
  
Losers are the one with no friends. People think simply nothing of them. They are sometimes nothing but annoying little parasites that cling onto anybody whom they think they can befriend because nobody wants them as friends.  
  
*  
  
They are always ignored.  
  
*  
  
They are always targets of jokes.  
  
*  
  
They are always made fun off.  
  
*  
  
They are always unhappy.  
  
*  
  
They are always nothing but annoying.  
  
*  
  
They are always.alone.  
  
*  
  
They are always thinking about .suicide.  
  
*  
  
I am one of them I am labeled as "a loser", probably because of my petite size.  
  
*  
  
I am always alone.  
  
*  
  
It's a hell when you have no one to talk to. When you have no one to turn to, nobody to comfort you in times of need. No one to hold you when you cry. No one to care for you, to stand up for you, to take care of you.  
  
*  
  
No one.  
  
*  
  
No one at all.  
  
*  
  
To me it's a pain to live  
  
*  
  
Sometimes I feel like crying. it is a suffering to even live in this world. the cruel world. Sometimes I wish that someone would come rescue me from my torment. Who would save a loser like me.  
  
I feel like killing myself. I wished for a friend. One who gave me the will in life. One who gave me the will to wake up everyday just so I could get a glimpse of his face. One to laugh with and to cry with, to go through thick and thin.  
  
Is a friendship too much to ask for? Is it too much to give? Is it too much at all?  
  
I hope that day will come when I finally have that someone to be my friend  
  
*  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINSHED this chapter.  
  
Short isn't it.  
  
Hope it was all right. R&R Please.  
  
Be kind with the comments(if I even get any) it's my first fic you know *smile* 


	2. My life

Disclaimer: No I don't own yugioh.  
  
Please read. it would be nice of you if you did.  
  
Thanks.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: My everyday life *  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
*  
  
I glanced at my watch, 6.30am it read.  
  
I looked up as I entered the large wooden entrance of the school.  
  
I started to pull my jacket closer to my body as the cold morning wind blew on my face.  
  
But I knew it didn't matter anymore.  
  
The day would be same as always.  
  
Full of beatings and cruel jokes all hurled to me. I guess I didn't really care anymore. I of course had always been beaten and made fun off ever since the first day of school.  
  
I don't really blame them for picking on me. It is really easy for them to pick on short losers like me. It did not even matter if I existed in this world. To them I was tool to relieve stress, or to pick on just for fun.  
  
Sad life isn't it.  
  
I didn't really care anymore. It didn't matter anyway. YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FEELING IS LIKE, WHEN YOU ARE AT THE POINT OF YOUR LIFE WHERE YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE THE TREACHEROUS WORLD, WHEN YOU. When you . when you just want to leave everything behind, and run away from it all.  
  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I walked into the empty hall. Maybe it did matter to me. Maybe I really wanted to get back at them, but I just could not.  
  
As always I was the first to get to school. I didn't want the hassle in the morning to rush at the very last minute.  
  
As I walked slowly to the classrooms, I dropped some of my books into the library's book drop and slowly walked away.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps I turned around and saw to my amazement, Yami. The one boy that seemed so mysterious. The one Anzu the most popular girl in school said publicly that she actually liked, along with at least half the student body.  
  
Not there was anything about him to dislike. I just disliked him because he was everything I was not. Cool, calm, tall, handsome, smart, and . . . . .popular.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time of the day ?" I had exclaimed in my curiosity.  
  
I knew I had made a bad move. I knew he was going to think I was some kind of a moron.  
  
"You mean I can't be here in the morning ?" he looked at me with that intimidating look.  
  
I couldn't help it but I felt a rush of tears fill my eyes ,for no reason at all.  
  
I covered my watery eyes as I ran off into the dark school hall.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yami's POV  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I suddenly felt guilty that I gave him that look. I could see it in his eyes, the look of intimidation. I only meant to give him a look that would stop him from disturbing me but I didn't want to make him cry.  
  
I knew what I did was terribly wrong.  
  
I . felt. Guilty.  
  
" What was happening to me ?" I thought as I shook my head in confusion. " He just had himself to blame for being such a wimp." I thought as I twirled my keys around my fingers.  
  
I slowly walked forward as I accidentally stepped on something hard, and really thick.  
  
I looked down only to see a book.  
  
A strange book entitled "how to make friends".  
  
I laughed at thought that someone would actually need such a book..  
  
I picked it up and saw a name. It labeled the book with the name " Yugi Mutou"  
  
The boy was yugi mutuo? He must really have horrible social skills to even need the book. Or maybe, it was really that everyone else was just ignoring him.  
  
I looked at the book and remembered those watery eyes, those big, lonely, watery eyes.  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.  
  
Maybe I could meet him after school and apologize to him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I dried my eyes and put my books in the locker. I slammed it shut after I was done with it. Then I got ready for my first class.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*ring ring ring*  
  
The first lesson was about to start  
  
I grabbed my books and rushed to the lab where class was to start.  
  
" The number of oscillations that the pendulum has is also due to the amount of ." the teacher's monotonous voice said.  
  
Many students had already fallen asleep to the boring lesson. Which was good news for me as I would not have to put up with all the flying wet tissue balls that were aimed at me.  
  
But to my surprise there were no tissue balls that stuck to my face and tri- colour hair.  
  
I guess I was lucky.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
The dreadful lunch bell had rung.  
  
This was where all of it started.  
  
The abuse.  
  
The bruises.  
  
The painful words.  
  
This is where all of it would start.  
  
I slowly walked to the hall to gain access to my locker. I knew it was going to start here right here in the hall.  
  
I walked slowly trying to be unnoticed. I opened my locker and took out my books including "how to make friends". I felt puzzled as I thought I had dropped it earlier.  
  
I slowly walked to class.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As I sat there in my seat, I opened my book " how to make friends". I found a note in neat handwriting.  
  
" dear yugi,  
Sorry for what happened this morning. Please let me make it up to you. Meet me at the sakura tree outside school after the last bell rings. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
PS: I personally asked everybody to stop bullying you today.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Yami Mutou"  
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked at the note in disbelief. Yami , the boy of popularity and coolness had actually asked me to meet him.  
  
No wonder everybody stopped making fun at me.  
  
" Maybe" I said to myself, " maybe, he isn't as bad as I thought."  
  
Whew finished.  
  
Hope that someone would actually read this.  
  
If you do R&R please..  
  
I'll be thankful if you do.  
  
My sis did say that the book's name was lame *laughs*  
  
Actually I have a book like that * laughs again *  
  
It is actually making friends.  
  
Was reading it while writing this story.  
  
So (hahaha) you get the idea. 


	3. My first meeting busted

WOW! I actually found that I had reviews.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
I really felt happy to see them. : )  
  
And if you're reading this thanks for even reading.  
  
I appreciate it. : )  
  
I just hope I can do this chapter well.  
  
So sorry if the chapter isn't good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3: My first meeting . busted  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
*ring ring*  
  
The school bell had rung.  
  
The circular white clock hanging over the classroom read 3pm.  
  
I sat at my desk to avoid everybody's pushes. When everyone finally left the classroom I got up and walked slowly to my locker.  
  
I opened the locker and threw in my World History books. From the midst of all the books, I finally managed to pull out the small white box that I had left there for quite sometime. I silently closed the door of the locker and walked out of the wooden entrance of school, smiling to myself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yami POV  
  
"Like what was wrong with that idiotic teacher!" I screamed as I left the school. "Making ME . the coolest student, actually stay back for detention, like what was the teacher's f****** problem."  
  
I mean him. the teacher. actually made me go through all the records of students. And arrange them all in alphabetical order I mean like what was his problem.  
  
At least one good thing did come out of this torture . I knew the particulars of the little tri-color hair boy.  
  
I was fuming mad, mad till I could not say another word. As I glanced at the clock tower, it read 4.30pm. Like shit . I was way late for my appointment.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I walked home silently.  
  
Looking down at the white box in my hand.  
  
I actually meant to give the box to him .  
  
I thought I could finally give it to someone .  
  
I thought I would finally give this box .  
  
To that certain friend .  
  
But I guess it was just some cruel joke .  
  
To make me feel unwanted .  
  
I expected that tomorrow everyone would know about it .  
  
Probably give me a new name .  
  
Wannabe I bet .  
  
I knew that the box was no use now .  
  
It was already soaked in tears .  
  
Maybe .  
  
Maybe .  
  
Maybe it was time to give up .  
  
Give up on that dream .  
  
Of even having a single friend .  
  
I guess it was time to give up .  
  
I threw the small box to the cement floor and ran my way home .  
  
I wished that I could run away from that reality .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yami POV  
  
"I can't believe that I missed yugi . Couldn't he just understand that I was held up ."  
  
"I guess not with his calibre."  
  
"I guess I will just have to talk to him tomorrow."  
  
I continued to walk towards home as I kicked on something on the cement floor. I was a small box. With a pearl white color, tied with a small blue bow. It was soaked with a salty liquid. I looked at the piece of paper tied with it.  
  
" To Yami,  
  
My new friend .  
  
From yugi ."  
  
Hah! I seem to be finding yugi's things nowadays.  
  
I slowly opened the box and found a simple key chain.  
  
The key chain was made of beautiful silver. It shined like a spectrum of colors in the sunlight. It obviously had been polished all the time, as it was extremely difficult to create such a shine.  
  
On the key chain . There were words. In beautiful cursive carvings . It said .  
  
"May our friendship last forever"  
  
Those words struck my heart.  
  
......  
  
......  
  
" Hey!" I yelled in my cell phone. " I'll be a little late for dinner tonight."  
  
I turned my course and started running towards the address that I remembered from detention.  
  
*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
YES!!!!  
  
Finished the chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
I stayed up all night to finish this. : )  
  
R&R please .  
  
So I know what to improve .  
  
O ya for those who reviewed the last time .  
  
Thanks again .  
  
The part when yami swore against the teacher. That was adapted from my sister complaints (hehe) 


	4. My afterschool life

Disclaimer: No.. I don't own yugioh  
  
Hello..  
  
Thanks for reading my first fic so far..  
  
I won't be updating for probably at most 2 weeks, as I won't be in the country.. (* sniff sniff*)  
  
But thanks for reading anyways.  
  
R&R please ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4: My after-school life  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I ran for all I cared..  
  
I just wanted to run away.  
  
If I ran fast enough maybe I could run away form the reality.  
  
I ran till I saw a small white colored shop. Kame Game Shop.  
  
I knew I had reached home.  
  
I opened the glass door and walked into the shop.  
  
"Yugi you're back." Sogoroku my grandfather called. "How was school today?"  
  
"Fine!" I lied putting on the best fake smile I could.  
  
"Don't lie to me yugi," bellowed grandpa's loud voice. "I can see that you have been crying."  
  
"REALLY ITS NOTHING" I nearly screamed back. " My eye was . just . emm.. itchy, and I just rubbed it too much that's all." I said as I quickly wiped away my tears.  
  
"THAT ALL?" Grandpa laughed. "And I was getting worried that someone was picking on you ."  
  
"Yes that's all" I said as tried to give that fake smile one more time. I felt guilty every time I lied. When I came home with all the bruises and black eyes. When I came home with tears in my eyes.  
  
I knew that my grandpa would not understand that I didn't want to create more trouble.  
  
" I'll be going up to my room." I said in a soft voice.  
  
"Alright." Grandpa answered.  
  
Slowly I walked up the stairs that lead to my room.  
  
*  
  
Sogoroku POV  
  
*  
  
I looked up as I saw a tear run down his eye. I knew that he was being picked and being pushed around in school. But it seemed that Yugi didn't care about it.  
  
I did however remember his first days in high school.  
  
::..flashback..::  
  
"I'm not going back there ever again" 14-year-old yugi cried. " I won't go back there to be beaten up again."  
  
"I know it has been tough on you . but you must continue to go to school."  
  
"But ."  
  
" No buts." I said. " I'm sure that they will soon get tired of picking on you."  
  
::..end flashback..::  
  
But somehow I knew that I was wrong.  
  
I never reported it as I knew that yugi would not have cooperated with me.  
  
" Why must you suffer like this yugi?" I said softly.  
  
I stopped thinking as I got back to work.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yami POV  
  
*  
  
"kame game shop, kame game shop. Where is it . . . . ."  
  
I had been looking around the neighborhood. For the past hour and no luck . It was already 5.30 and was going to be dark soon, but just my luck it was raining and not just raining . it was pouring.  
  
I ran towards a two-story building hoping to receive shelter underneath the awning. . "You look like you could need some new clothes."  
  
I turned around and saw an old man around his late sixties.  
  
" No thanks" I said. " But I could really use your help. I need to find the kame game shop." I said in one breath. I guess I was flustered.  
  
" You're here already." The old man exclaimed.  
  
I looked up and saw the red and white sign. " Kame game shop " it read. "Does yugi mutuo live here" I said in my excitement.  
  
"Well yes he does ." The old man replied. " I am actually his grandfather."  
  
My eyes opened wide. I knew this was the place. Even before the old man had said anything I pushed open the glass door and entered the shop.  
  
" Well if you're looking for yugi, he is upstairs in his room." Said the voice behind me.  
  
"Thanks!" I replied as I ran towards the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Sogoroku POV  
  
*  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
I walked towards the cashier table and sat down on the stool.  
  
Slowly my lips reached my ears .  
  
" maybe this would turn out well." I thought. "just maybe" 


	5. My first friendship

Disclaimer: No I do not own yugioh :'(  
  
Hey I'm back from my holiday..  
  
And I got some more new ideas.  
  
I went to Hong Kong.  
  
But unfortunetly I couldn't go shopping.  
  
You know all the yugioh stuff there is 10 times cheaper than the usual thing here.  
  
I had to visit relatives and all...  
  
Ok I got some new scenes that I can put up...  
  
~ ____________________________________________________________________ ~  
  
Chapter 5: My first friendship  
  
Yami POV  
  
I ran up the dark brown stairs ,which lead to the upper story. As I entered the narrow corridor of the upper floor, I noticed that there were pictures on the walls. All of them showed yugi in happy times with his family.  
  
In one picture was yugi when he was about 5. He was sitting on an elephant. I could see happiness in the boy's face. Not like now . . . .  
  
*  
  
I opened the first door to find nothing in the room except a coffee table, a television set, and a huge tatami mat that covered the whole floor. Slowly I closed the door.  
  
I opened the second door. Seeing a master bedroom with a king size bed . . .  
  
"This must be yugi's parent's room ." I thought to myself. Slowly I closed the door as I walked to the next room.  
  
*  
  
I walked to the third door, and slowly I opened the door. Inside I saw a small figure lying on the floor sobbing quietly. Was he crying because I didn't show up?  
  
"Yugi . . ." I called out.  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
"Yugi . . ."  
  
" Yes grandpa" I said as I quickly wiped away my tears.  
  
"Its me . . ." the voice replied.  
  
I turned around and saw Yami . . .  
  
" What are you doing here . . . Did you come to make fun of me." I said coldly.  
  
" I came to see you." Yami replied.  
  
" Why?" I said softening my tone.  
  
" To tell you the truth I don't know why." Yami answered.  
  
" Was it a joke today . . . when you didn't show up. Just to make me feel worse." I said as I looked away from his guilty face.  
  
" Actually no." He replied in a soft tone. " I was held up by detention."  
  
"You?! The coolest guy in school, get detention? I don't think so . . ." I said in a colder voice.  
  
" If I didn't why would I be here now?" His words melted in my thoughts.  
  
Slowly I turned around to face his soft, gentle face. Much different from the time we first met. I did not know what came over me as I stood up and ran to the boy as I buried my face into his chest, sobbing.  
  
Yami POV  
  
I saw his face, his eyes were swollen and red from crying, would there be a time where he would just stop crying.  
  
" Its ok . . . cry all you want ." I said in a comforting tone.  
  
Yugi slowly pulled back as he wiped the tears in his eyes.  
  
" Do you want to go out sometime." I asked the smaller boy.  
  
" Why not." Yugi said smiling a little.  
  
I smiled back. This was the first time I seen yugi smile. Not that I knew him for very long but it was hard to believe that someone would be upset all the time.  
  
" How about now." I said with enthusiasm.  
  
" Now?"  
  
" Yes now."  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I looked at him and smiled." Why not ." I answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey I know its quite short but you know i'm trying to save the other scenes, and also, my parents are hurrying me ARGHH  
  
Thanks for reading :)  
  
R&R please.  
  
(hope I won't get too many bad reviews cause I really thought this chapter wasn't good enough) 


	6. My first trip

YEAH!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS . . . (may be a bit late)  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update . . .  
  
Had some problems . . .  
  
Cause its school holiday and there is tons of work to do . . .  
  
And I'm almost finished . . . (actually no where near it)  
  
So I'm writing fanfic. . . .  
  
Thanks for reading this fanfic . . . : )  
  
O yes..  
  
If you see any typo errors sorry.  
  
There's something wrong with my keyboard . . .  
  
*  
  
~_____________________________________________________________________~  
  
Chapter 6: My first trip  
  
*  
  
Yami POV  
  
As we walked out of the tiny white shop. I saw the small, petite boy smiling like he never smiled before. Not that I actually knew him for very long, but somehow I knew that he was never happy most of the time.  
  
He looked so different when he smiled. He didn't have that look of sadness and helplessness written all over his face.  
  
He looked like a little kitten snuggled up to my shoulder trying to stay warm from the cold winter wind blowing on our faces.  
  
In fact he looked like a little angel with all his beautiful features.  
  
Those big round amethyst eyes and that face.  
  
He looked so angelic.  
  
The rain had finally stopped.  
  
I looked at the sun, as its warmth shone on our faces. Even as it started to set.  
  
I guess I forgot about the time when I asked him go out with me today.  
  
I should have remembered that it was 6 at night. Fortunately, the next day was not a school day.  
  
"Maybe I could take him to my house." I thought to myself.  
  
We continue to walk as the sky turned to a beautiful scarlet.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Yugi POV  
  
Is this true?  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
Someone please pinch and tell me if it is a dream.  
  
I never thought this day would ever come .. .  
  
The day that someone would actually be willing to be my friend.  
  
Even if this was a joke I don't care.  
  
I actually have a friend.  
  
I actually have a friend.  
  
I closed my eyes slightly as the setting sun's rays fell into my eyes.  
  
"Finally!" Yami shouted. " We reached the bus stop" His loud baritone voice bellowed. Somehow he gave me quivers.  
  
Yami POV  
  
" hehehe.." I heard the small boy say.  
  
He was giggling . . . actually giggling.  
  
It was kind of different when I just met him.  
  
That time when I chased him away, I though that he would never be able to smile much less giggle.  
  
But now he was laughing and smiling as if he had finally got what he wanted.  
  
I guess he must have been really alone to be so desperate to find a friend.  
  
Soon as we got onto the bus A47, I felt a slight tug on my sleeve.  
  
"yes yugi?" I asked as I squatted slightly until we saw each other face to face.  
  
" Yami lets go to the upper level of the bus!" he said in his excitement "it is opened roof!"  
  
Even before I could say anything, he had already tugged me by my shirt as he dragged me up the staircase and onto the upper deck of the bus.  
  
" Isn't it nicer here." Yugi said in excitement "the views wonderful and we can get the cool wind "  
  
I smiled as he ran to sit down at the front row seat keen to get a glimpse of everything.  
  
Slowly I walked up to the seat and sat down on the comfortable seat, which was right beside his.  
  
As the bus started moving we felt the cold winter wind on our faces.  
  
I kind of thought it would make me really cold but it was surprisingly refreshing.  
  
I never thought that the wind could ever feel so good.  
  
*  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I saw Yami stand up as the wind blew his hair back and as he closed his eyes to feel the wind. As the sun set, the scarlet sunlight outlined his body.  
  
Soon after he sat down as he rubbed his hand over my tri-coloured hair.  
  
" Hey, we're getting off at the next stop." He said as his baritone voice entered my ear.  
  
"Ok" I said just as the sun had finally set.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
How was that????  
  
Hope it was ok.  
  
Sorry that this was quite short as I got to run off now . . .  
  
I'll be updating real soon..  
  
Thanks for reading . . .  
  
R&R please  
  
And maybe this is more appropriate . . . HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
  
Hehe . . . 


End file.
